


Пекарня №9    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Haikyuu!!»

by Kas_657



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kas_657/pseuds/Kas_657
Summary: Ты слишком в открытую пялишься. Неужели Тобио- чан засмотрелся на того коротышку – с издевкой протянул Ойкава. Кагеяма резко оторвал взгляд от милого паренька, заваривающего кофе, и недовольно, даже немного злобно уставился на семпая.- Не зови меня так, да и ничего я не уставился. Просто смотрел как он кофе готовит- пробурчал Тобио, но если присмотреться, то можно заметить, как у него покраснели уши - Вдруг они грязными руками без перчаток выпечку трогают.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	Пекарня №9    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Haikyuu!!»

— Латте и кусок морковного торта, пожалуйста,- закончив говорить, темноволосый юноша оторвал свой взгляд от витрины с выпечкой и посмотрел на кассира.  
— Вам здесь или с собой?  
— Да, - ляпнув невпопад, Кагеяма мысленно ударил себя по лицу, — то есть здесь.  
\- С вас 260 йен, пройдите к стойке ожидания, – лучезарно улыбнувшись, озвучил сумму рыжеволосый юноша. За все время, что Тобио наведывается сюда, кассир уже успел привыкнуть к его странным и часто не в тему ответам.  
Кагеяма ходит в пекарню обычно рано утром, или же вечером, ближе к закрытию. Все зависит от того, в какую смену работает «его рыжеволосое солнце» — Хината Шоё, а именно это имя было выведено корявым почерком на груди покорившего сердце «короля» работника.

_Впервые Тобио увидел юношу две недели назад, когда он и его сосед, Ойкава Тоору, набрели на это место в поиске пищи.  
На самом деле Кагеяма сам не понимает, как это произошло. Во время обучения в старшей школе его семпай был настроен довольно враждебно, но школьные годы позади, и теперь они чуть ли не лучшие друзья.  
Когда Тобио поступил в Токийский университет, его соседом оказался Ойкава. Так и началось их общение, а в дальнейшем и дружба.  
Но жизнь в общаге им надоела и в этом году юноши решили снять квартиру. Тоору, привыкший к богатой и изысканной жизни, настаивал на переезд в Эбису, но Кагеяма был против тратить почти всю стипендию на жилье, да и от университета далековато. Так студенты и нашли недорогую квартиру в районе Кичиджоджи.  
Обустроив жилище, Ойкава тут же предложил исследовать окрестности. Поиски волейбольной площадки они решили начать с популярного в Кичиджоджи парка, который находился в десяти минутах езды от квартиры. Стоило ступить им на зеленую территорию и юноши, как малые дети, понеслись изучать обстановку. Среди осеннего багряно- красного буйства красок затесались и небольшой парк аттракционов, и торговые лавки со всякими побрякушками, и зоопарк, и музей скульптур, и даже огромный пруд, где можно было взять лодку напрокат.  
Проторчав там до позднего вечера, студенты решили отправиться домой и почти прибыв в место назначение, вспомнили, что есть то им нечего.  
\- Хей, смотри, там открыта какая-то пекарня. Вперед! — воскликнул старший и потянул Кагеяму за собой.  
Местечко было непримечательное и отличить его от магазина можно было лишь по небольшой вывеске «Пекарня № 9», а так: кирпичная стена, стеклянная дверь и окошко с цветочками.  
\- Мда, дизайн у них… незамысловатый, но тебе обычно такое нравится, - обернувшись, Ойкава выжидающе посмотрел на собеседника и, получив кивок в ответ, открыл дверь.  
Неожиданно, но внутри пекарня оказалась довольно уютной, хоть и очень маленькой: на против двери было две витрины с выпечкой, позади кофейный автомат и дверь, скорее всего на кухню. Чуть поодаль можно было увидеть еще одну дверь, на этот раз в общий туалет. Местечко было настолько маленькое, что некоторым людям в очереди пришлось стоять возле входа. Повернув голову направо, можно было увидеть два украшенных искусственными цветами деревянных столика у окна.  
Найдя уголок, где можно было встать, парни принялись выбирать. Тоору уже присмотрел себе мягонький круассан и горячий шоколад, а вот его кохай явно не булочки рассматривал… ну может и булочки, но явно несдобные.  
\- Ты слишком в открытую пялишься. Неужели Тобио- чан засмотрелся на того коротышку, — с издевкой протянул Ойкава. Кагеяма резко оторвал взгляд от милого паренька, заваривающего кофе, и недовольно, даже немного злобно, уставился на семпая.  
— Не зови меня так, да и ничего я не уставился. Просто смотрел как он кофе готовит, - пробурчал Тобио, но если присмотреться, то можно заметить, как у него покраснели уши, — Вдруг они грязными руками без перчаток выпечку трогают.  
\- Ну да, ну да, а уши у тебя от жары покраснели  
\- Здесь довольно душно и вообще, — за своей маленькой перепалкой юноши не заметили, как подошла их очередь делать заказ, и как рыжеволосый малец заинтересованно уставился на них.  
\- Кхе-кхе, — деланно откашлялся кассир чем и привлек к себе внимание.  
\- Ох, извините за наше маленькое представление, - в своей привычной флиртующей манере начал Ойкава, - Мне, пожалуйста, горячий шоколад с круассаном, а этому, -сделал паузу русоволосый как бы ожидая, что «Тобио-чан» продолжит.  
Но Тобио-чан молчал, он кажется совершенно ушел в свои мысли и не моргая уставился на кассира «у него такие рыжие волосы… как солнце. Стоп, нет, где я видел рыжее солнце, оно же желтое… или я все же могу называть его рыжим»  
Посмотрев на своего явно тупого соседа, Тоору решил взять ситуацию в свои руки, ну или в свой рот, - Что вы можете посоветовать? Он просто теряется, когда его заставляют выбирать что-то из такого количества вкусняшек.  
\- О, фаворитами у нас являются черничные кексы, шарлотка, морковный торт, - начал перечислять юноша, но резко был прерван наконец проснувшимся Кагеямой.  
\- Торт. Морковный. Он же оранжевый.  
\- Ээм, д-да, оранжевый, — Такой наблюдательности кассир от него явно не ожидал.  
\- И кофе, любой.  
\- Что ж, круассан, морковный торт, горячий шоколад и латте?  
\- Да, все верно, нам с собой, -Тоору решил, что с милашки хватит шока на сегодня и продолжил разговор за его кохая._

Продолжать предаваться воспоминаниям Кагеяме помешал резкий хлопок по затылку  
— Опять на Хинату слюнки пускаешь, - вместо приветствия проговорил один из героев недавних мыслей и шлепнулся на соседний стул.  
«Вспомнишь лучик, вот и солнышко», — мысленно проворчал Тобио.  
\- О, ты что, сделал заказ, не дождавшись меня? Как ты мог так со мной поступить, Тобио-чан, — но хныканья были прерваны подошедшим с подносом кассиром.  
— Я решил принести ваш заказ, людей все равно нет, - поставив рядом с Кагеямой чашку и тарелку с тортом, Хината мило улыбнулся ему и повернулся к Тоору, - Что желает «великий король»?  
— «Великий король»? — удивленно переспросил темноволосый.  
\- Да, Хината дал мне это прозвище, когда узнал, что я талантливый и непревзойденный игрок в волейбол.  
\- Ага, скромности тебе не занимать, - окончание фразы потонуло в смешке «рыжеволосого солнца». Кагеяма сначала смутился, но после посмотрел точно на Хинату и улыбнулся ему, получив такую же улыбку в ответ. Сердце в груди затрепетало и Тобио готов был схватиться за него, если бы это не выглядело максимально странно. Сколько раз он хотел пригласить свое солнце на свидание или просто завести с ним беседу, но стоило только взглянуть на объект воздыхания и все мысли разом покидают голову.  
— А что такое? Тобио-чан злиться, что не он «король площадки» сегодня?  
\- Вы тоже играете в волейбол? — на Кагеяму вопрошающе уставилась пара любопытных глаз.  
— Я связующий…  
— Не будь таким скромным, гений- связующий, — решил прервать затянувшееся молчание Ойкава и заодно прорекламировать своего соседа. Минуту погодя он добавил, - Я буду малиновый чай и хоккайдо. Что может быть лучше хоккайдо?!  
\- Шоё, где тебя носит? — крикнул невысокий юноша, который только что вышел с кухни- тебя здесь ждут.  
\- Да, иду. Заказ для «великого короля» скоро будет готов, - закончил Хината и развернулся в сторону стеллажей.  
Подождав, когда Хината отойдет на приличное расстояние, Тоору с осуждением уставился на кохая, - Ну и что ты тупишь? Вынудил меня такие слова сказать… каким бы гением ты не был, я все еще лучший игрок. Когда ты собираешься его куда-нибудь позвать? Или ты мне предлагаешь это за тебя сделать?  
\- Что? Нет, - резко вскрикнул темноволосый, из-за чего несколько человек, включая Хинату, уставились на него.  
Кагеяма быстро осел и извинившись продолжил, - С чего ты решил, что я собираюсь его куда-то позвать?  
\- Тобио- чан, да у тебя на лбу написано, что он тебе нравится. При виде твоих глаз сердечек хочется блевать, - скорчил гримасу Ойкава, - но и Хината не лучше. Стреляет в тебя своими влюбленными восхищенными глазками даже сейчас.  
После этой фразы Кагеяма резко поворачивается в сторону кассы и встречается со взглядом «рыжего солнца», которое тут же краснеет, но не отворачивается, а как-то дерзко, вызывающе смотрит в ответ.  
\- А если я ему все же не нравлюсь, и ты ошибаешься?  
\- Слушай, — как-то устало начинает Ойкава, но вдруг на его лице появляется шаловливая улыбка и он продолжает, - давай поспорим. Ты приглашаешь его на свидание и, если он соглашается, и встреча проходит, как минимум, нормально, ты преклонишься предо мной и скажешь, что я — лучший семпай.  
\- Что? Ты сам- то понял, что сказал? — сказать, что Тобио был в шоке, ничего не сказать.  
\- О, а еще ты будешь месяц покупать мне хоккайдо! — возрадовался скорым вкусняшкам Тоору.  
\- А если он мне откажет?  
\- Не откажет.  
— Но все же? — настаивает на своем Кагеяма.  
\- Что ты хочешь? — понимая к чему клонит кохай, спрашивает Ойкава.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал называть меня Тобио- чан.  
\- Пфф, идет.  
\- Ты слишком легко согласился. Настолько уверен в своей победе? — кажется темноволосый начинает терять весь свой недавний запал - «Это конечно хорошо, что Ойкава настолько уверен, что мое солнце не откажет, но вдруг я ему не нравлюсь и он просто дружелюбный или у него парень, или еще хуже, девушка есть.»  
— Хватит делать такое сложное лицо, ты его точно так отпугнешь. Просто иди и пригласи его. Даю тебе время до завтра, либо ты автоматически проиграл. Идет?  
-Ладно, идет.

***

\- Что-то сегодня почти никого не было, - пересчитывая деньги в кассе проговорил светловолосый юноша, – А ты сегодня совсем расслабился. Этот странный парень мешает тебе работать.  
\- Тобио.  
\- Что? - непонимающе уставился на Хинату кассир.  
\- Его зовут Тобио, Суга-сан. Теперь можно не называть его «странный парень», - с мечтательной улыбкой на лице пояснил рыжий, - Они с Ойкавой сегодня пробыли здесь довольно долго и знаешь…  
\- Хината, сколько уже можно рассказывать о твоем любители оранжевых тортов, - из кухни на полной скорости выскочил темноволосый юноша, - Хватит слов, пора действовать! И твои великолепные семпаи помогут тебе в этом. Рю, тут требуется помощь по захвату сердца! – заорал в сторону кухни маленький повар.  
\- Это плохая идея. Хината, даже не думай их слушать, - обреченно говорит Сугавара, смотря в сторону рыжего, - Они до сих пор не могут завоевать сердце Шимизу… потому что ведут себя как маньяки. Что-то мне подсказывает, что если будешь следовать их советам, то не просто не покоришь сердце этого Тобио, так еще и отпугнешь его в лучшем случае.  
Закончив свой маленький монолог, второй кассир отправился в сторону туалета, но чуть не столкнулся с вышедшим из кухни Рюноске. Короткостриженный посмотрел на него своим фирменным «запугивающим» вглядом, но вдруг расплылся в мечтательной улыбке.  
\- Шимизу- семпааай прекрасна как сахарная трубочка, которую готовит Асахи.  
\- Ее походка воздушная, как безе, а взгляд сладок, как шоколадный крем, - подхватил своего друга Нишиноя, - а ее сексуальная родинка на подбородке...  
Хината непонимающе посмотрел в сторону Сугавары, но тот лишь жестом показал ему «ничего не спрашивай» и, наконец, открыл дверь в туалет, - Только о еде, да о Киоко и думаете, чудики, - Но никто его уже не услышал.  
Оставшись один на один с перевозбужденными Танакой и Нишиноей, Хината решил задуматься о глобальном - «Ну и как мне ему понравится? Если задуматься, то Нишиноя сам сказал, что ему нравятся оранжевые торты, но не будет ли странным, если я встану на кассу, обмазанным сладким кремом? Да, оставлю эту мысль до лучших времен. Может тогда костюм морковки? Тоже нет. О, у меня есть оранжевая футболка с надписью «связующий». Ему точно должно понравится»  
Из раздумий Хинату выдернул прозвучавший в его сторону вопрос, который он, конечно же не услышал.  
\- Что?  
\- Лицо попроще сделай и делись своими грандиозными идеями. Они же у тебя есть? – проговорил Нишиноя. Пока Хината продумывал план по завоеванию «короля площадки» юноши уже успели закончить с восхваление Киоки Шимизу, их поставщика, и вернуться к изначальной цели - помочь Шоё.  
\- Я думал надеть оранжевую футболку, - радостно воскликнул рыжий, но увидев направленные на него взгляды уверенности как-то поубавилось.  
Рю только открыл рот, но тут хлопнула дверь туалета и перед юношами будто телепортировался Суга.  
\- Я так понимаю ничего путного вы не предложили? – посмотрев в сторону поваров, Коши продолжил, - Слушай, Хината, может просто пригласишь его на волейбольный матч? Ты же говорил, что он связующий, да и ты увлекался волейболом в школе. Думаю, если ты ему не нравишься, то это всегда можно свалить на дружескую встречу, и ты не будешь чувствовать себя неловко.  
Стоило Сугаваре договорить, как на него с объятиями бросился рыжий, а кухонная парочка уставилась на светловолосого так, будто он им только что сказал, что земля круглая… ну или что у Киоко есть сестра- близнец.  
\- Суга-сан, ты- гений.  
-Да-да, а теперь пошли, завтра будет день чтобы все обсудить.

***

Булочная закрывалась довольно поздно, в 11, но и Хината в ней не с утра работает, а во вторую смену. Вообще Асахи, владелец пекарни, с пониманием отнесся к Шоё и разрешал ему опаздывать, а иногда даже и не приходить, но студент посчитал это уж излишней наглостью.  
Работа в пекарне была отличным шансом для Хинаты. Еще с детства он любил готовить различные булочки, крендельки, вафельки, тортики и радовать этим семью. Его младшая сестра, Нацу, обожала блинчики в исполнение брата.  
Будучи ребенком, готовка для Хинаты была скорее, как хобби, нежели будущей профессией, но в старшей школе он решил, что кондитер- это его призвание. Парень бросил волейбольный клуб и в серьез занялся выпечкой: чуть ли не каждый день готовил какие-нибудь вкусняшки и скармливал своим друзьям. Старания окупились и вот уже год как Хината студент кулинарной академии в Токио, да еще и подрабатывает в пекарне, ну и что, что официантом… в пекарне же.  
Тем более, Нишиноя и Танака разрешают приходить на кухню и готовить вместе с ними в свободное время, да и Сугавара не возражает иногда один за кассой постоять. Но вот уже неделю Хината с таким рвение спешит на работу, и если раньше он сразу мчался к ребятам на кухню, то теперь его с «насиженного» места может вытолкнуть только приход довольно угрюмого на первый взгляд покупателя.  
\- Я пришел, - открыв дверь, крикнул Шое. На встречу к нему сразу же вылетела маленькая рыжая девочка, которая порывалась рассказать брату, как прошел ее день. Ребенок помог брату прибрать вещи, и они вместе отправились на кухню.  
\- Ты же приготовишь блинчики сегодня? – с надеждой посмотрев на брата, маленькая Нацу подскочила к шкафчику и достала миску, а получив кивок в ответ, уже доставала яйца и молоко из холодильника.  
\- Солнышко, ты можешь пока поиграть, если хочешь, - предложил ей Хината и стал наводить тесто. Пока девочка играла в соседней комнате, ее брат задумался об осуществлении завтрашнего плана.  
«Просто позвать его на матч…но вдруг он не поймет намека, и что тогда? Надеюсь он будет общительнее, чем обычно, иначе это будет катастрофа. О, кот!»  
\- Нацу, ты кормила маленького гиганта?  
\- Нет.  
Дождавшись ответа, Хината вылил немного теста на подогретую сковороду и отправился на поиски корма в холодильник. Найдя пакетик кошачьей пищи в дверце, взгляд юноши непроизвольно зацепился за лежащую на полке морковь и, словно стрела, его голову пронзила идея.

***

В этот день Хината был слишком нетерпелив. Кое-как отсидев пары, он помчался в пекарню с максимальной скоростью, но пробежав половину пути понял, что Тобио придет вечером, а сейчас только два часа.  
Зайдя в кафе и поприветствовав всех, Шоё решил оглядеться: в очереди стояло только 2 девушки, судя по одежде школьницы, еще одна, синеволосая, сидела за правым столиком у окна. Встав за кассу и обслужив покупательниц, Хината решил задать интересующий его вопрос.  
\- Он не приходил?  
\- Еще нет, – Сугавара и без пояснений понял о ком идет речь и, подбадривающе улыбнувшись, ушел на кухню за новой партией кексов.  
Задумавшись, Хината чуть не пропустил нового покупателя.  
\- Клевая футболка, - оторвав взор от своей сумки, Шое столкнулся взглядом со смотрящими на него карими глазами, - Лучший связующий?  
Рыжий посмотрел на свою футболку, и, убедившись, что он вообще в ней, ответил, - Да, я купил ее за полцены по скидке, - договорив, Шое задался вопросом, зачем он вообще это рассказал.  
\- У одного моего друга есть точно такая же, но черная. Думаю, мне тоже стоит прикупить, - рассуждал Ойкава и посмотрев назад, на столики, продолжил, - О, я сегодня пришел раньше, чем Тобио-чан, удивительно. Что ж, мне ванильный капучино, – Тоору на секунду задумался и посмотрел на витрину, - Может морковный торт? Наверное, они у вас ужасно вкусные раз Кагеяма постоянно их берет, но при этом вылавливает морковь из супа. Это разбивает сердце моей маме.  
\- Они и правда хороши, - «Моей маме? Стоп, они братья что ли. Так, Хината, не тупи, он сказал моей, а не нашей. Но тогда почему он ел супы его мамы? Они что, встречаются? Черт, как неловко… а я его на свидание тут позвать хотел» шестеренки в голове у Шоё так быстро еще никогда не работали.  
Собрав заказ и положив его на поднос, Хината отдал его русоволосому и решил сходить на кухню, оставив покупателей на Сугавару.  
\- Помощь нужна? – пафосно открыв дверь, рыжий прошел к плите.  
\- Хината, ты наконец решил присоединиться. А мы тут хоккайдо готовим, хочешь с нами? – радостно спросил Рюноске, - Ноэ, доставай перчатки и форму для нашего малыша.  
\- Хината, там пришел твой лицо-кирпич будущий парень, дуй за кассу,- заглянул в кухню Сугавара и вновь закрыл дверь.  
\- Что ж, мы и сами справимся, правда Рю? - сказал Нишиноя и вытолкнул рыжего за дверь, пожелав ему «удачи».  
\- Добрый день. Вы сегодня рано, - обратился к Кагеяме Суга, но, увидев одним глазом Шое, решил ретироваться, – Хината, обслужи, пожалуйста, нашего постоянного покупателя, а я пойду на кухню. Без меня там никак,- закончив говорить, от Коши и след простыл.  
\- Вам как обычно? – с надеждой спросил Хината.  
\- Да, здесь, - немного неловко ответил Тобио, - Классная футболка, мне нравится. У меня такая же, по скидке купил. В магазине. На углу, - делая странные паузы, говорил темноволосый.  
\- Я свою тоже там купил. Там недорого и качество хорошее, - продолжил тему шмоток Хината, - Я бы хотел предложить взять немного другой торт сегодня. Он тоже морковный, но этот испек я, - как-то совсем тихо проговорил рыжий, но после, набравшись смелости, полный энергии продолжил, - а еще я хотел пригласить тебя на волейбольный матч в эти выходные. Это свидание.  
\- «Если уж облажаться, то по полной. Как говорил наш преподаватель – лучше попробовать и обосраться, чем сидеть в говне… или это не он говорил.»  
\- Хорошо, я согласен, - как-то уж совсем легко и даже немного облегченно проговорил Кагеяма, но чуть погодя, нахмурился и добавил, - но вообще это я хотел тебя пригласить…не на матч, но так даже лучше. И давай я попробую твой торт, - улыбнувшись, Тобио стал доставать кошелек.  
\- Это бесплатно, - проговорил рыжий и начиркал что-то ручкой на салфетке, - Вот мой номер и ник в твиттере. Вдруг не дозвонишься.  
Достав из сумки морковный торт в форме волейбольного мяча, Хината отдал его Кагеяме.  
\- «Король площадки»? На самом деле это не совсем положительное прозвище, - посмотрев на торт, ответил темноволосый, но поспешил добавить, - Все равно спасибо. Мне еще никто не готовил торт. Так что ты первый.  
Увидев лучезарную улыбку своего «рыжего солнца» Кагеяма мысленно решил, что съест этот торт, даже если это будет худшее, что он ел в своей жизни.  
Забрав поднос, Тобио поспешил занять место рядом с Ойкавой, который с победной улыбкой уставился на кохая.  
\- Ну и где мой Хоккайдо, Тобио- чан?  
\- Вообще-то это Хината меня пригласил, а не я его. Никаких Тобио-чан, - с довольной улыбкой проговорил Кагеяма.  
\- Что? Да ты знаешь, как это называется!? Свинство! И рыбку съесть и … и пряник! – воскликнул недовольный Тоору, которого провели, как маленького ребенка.  
В этот момент, под громкий и заливистый смех Тобио в голове Шоё пронеслась лишь одна мысль - «Не обосрался»  



End file.
